


all you need is me

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It feels the same as it always does.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	all you need is me

**Author's Note:**

> _i'm your toy **(b-lock-b)** i'm your toy **(b-lock-b)**_

_“So I guess this is it.”_

_“Let’s not make it awkward.”_

_“What? Want us to high-five or something?”_

*****

Mingi writhes in his lap; his trembling palms cup Yunho’s cheeks as blunt fingernails gently card through his face. Tilting his face up that extra inch, Yunho mindlessly chases Mingi’s lips, his mouth slack and his brain floating in outer space.

Mingi whines, turning his face away after a few kisses, his breathing erratic. Yunho closes his lips over the sharp line of Mingi’s jaw instead, mouthing the sweaty skin as his hold on Mingi’s waist tightens.

It feels the same as it always did.

Yunho’s at his mercy.

*****

_“What?”_

_Yunho shakes his head. Mingi could be so fucking naïve. “Think about, Mingi. You ever been with anyone else?” He doesn’t know where he’s going with this – but the voices in his head, all bleating pointedly into the night,_ all at once _– are too much to handle._

_“You ever been on a date before me?” Yunho prods, unkindly, eyes stinging as he lets his heart yank in and out of his chest like a yo-yo. “Ever kissed another guy?”_

_Mingi stares daggers into Yunho. He’s still as a statue, but his face – it was etched in anger._

_“We can’t just— It’s not like we can— What we have is... situational.”_

_“I mean, if that’s how_ you _feel, tell that to yourself.” Mingi’s eyes are sharp and hurt and too bright. “I_ do _like you, Yunho. Not just as a_ colleague _I—_ have fun with _because I can’t have it with anyone else or whatever you’re trying to say—we’ve known each other for how many years? What’s so situational about falling for your... best friend?”_

_“You’re not in love with me. You’re just desperate.” Yunho says, lower lip quivering as the words slowly make their way out of his stupid mouth. “I don’t want your random love confessions.”_

_“I get it, you don’t want me to depend on you,” Mingi presses._ “Or. _You don’t want to get your heart broken when I get to find me a guy better than you? That’s where your mind is?” He breathes out a huff of frustration. “If I’m desperate then you’re just so simple-minded.”_

“Mingi. _”_

_“Stop projecting your insecurities on me.”_

*****

Yunho’s legs are sprawled across the duvet of his bed; his back rests against the headboard as Mingi rides him; thick thighs stretched over his own. Mingi’s ragged, heartfelt moans fill the room; still fill Yunho’s heart with a burning fire.

“We should’ve ah—at least gone to _your_ room. Hongjoong would not be happy if—”

“God, I don’t care—” Mingi’s voice cracks, “Just focus on me.”

Yunho’s hands drift up; he slides them underneath Mingi’s armpits, latching them up and over the strong shoulders above him. Yunho tucks his face underneath Mingi’s chin, resting his forehead against Mingi’s collarbone; his glazed eyes flicker down as he watches his cock disappear into Mingi’s body over and over again; the hypnotic sight exalts the jolts of spine-tingling pleasure all the way to Yunho’s toes. It’s all so much, _too much_. 

He squeezes his eyes shut.

*****

_Yunho feels a set of lips against his right eyelid, then the other. A peck to his eyebrow, a kiss on the corner of his mouth, “Wake up.”_

_“There’s no schedule today, I wanna sleep.” Yunho grunts and tries to roll over, but Mingi pins him._

_“I’m sorry.” Then he proceeds to kiss a trail down Yunho’s neck to the raised muscles of his chest, slow and sweet._

_Silence spreads across the room._

_“You were acting stupid last night,” Yunho says in a soft, mumbling voice._

_“I know. I'm sorry.”_

_“If this is your attempt at fixing things, you know how to apologize.”_

_“In this context? I don't know. Are we talking morning blowjob or cooking breakfast?”_

_“I want chicken.”_

_“That’s not breakfast.”_

_“Whatever. If you don't get off me soon and move your ass to the kitchen to cook something for me—”_

_“First time you're so keen on me moving my ass away from you.”_

_“God, shut up.” Yunho sits up and pulls Mingi close, presses his mouth over Mingi’s._

_“Ugh,” Mingi says, making a face as he twists away from Yunho, “your breath.”_

_“Oh, because yours is just minty fresh, huh?”_

_“Didn't we agree on ‘no kisses before brushing teeth’?”_

_“We break that rule all the time.”_

_“We're gross.”_

_“So no kisses?” Yunho inquires as he plants a kiss on Mingi’s collarbone._

_“No kisses.”_

_“How about here?” He presses a kiss to Mingi’s forehead._

_Mingi bites down on his lower lip, acting like he’s trying hard to think. “That’s fine, I guess.”_

_Yunho lets out a deep laugh before kissing the tip of Mingi’s nose. “Here?”_

_“I dunno.”_

_Yunho keeps on with it. First Mingi’s right cheek, and Mingi leans to the other side so Yunho can kiss his left cheek too. He brushes Mingi’s chin with his lips, nips at his jawline, nuzzles his earlobe. Soft, chaste kisses are placed along Mingi’s neck, making Mingi giggle._

_“Yunho?” Mingi calls when Yunho seems to stop, Yunho’s lips hovering over his Adam’s apple. He raises Mingi’s shirt up a little bit and wanders under it, touching the naked skin on Mingi’s hips. Yunho avoids his eyes. He parts his lips and licks over the sensitive area of Mingi’s throat._

_“Just because I never show I’m mad—”_

_“I know.”_

_“You know I can’t stay mad at you,” Yunho mutters and sees Mingi lean into the touch as he curls his fingers into the hair at the nape of Mingi’s neck. “But try not to test my limits.”_

_“Where’s the fun in that?”_

_“It ain’t funny for me.”_

_“Hey,” Mingi lowers his voice to almost a whisper. “We can make it work.” Yunho finally meets his gaze. He’s looking for something. Mingi wants him to find it, whatever it is. But Mingi also reads the hesitation in Yunho’s eyes, the hurt. And all he does is reflect it back._

*****

“I want you every day.”

“You’ll get us in trouble.”

“I don’t care.”

Mingi’s hands begin to roam through Yunho’s hair and grip tight, forcing Yunho to look up: dazed eyes meeting as Mingi crashes his lips against Yunho’s, clumsily licking into his mouth. He angles Yunho’s face and traces his jaw with his tongue; nuzzles his neck, licks his ear.

“Gross.” Yunho huffs a laugh, “I’m not a popsicle.”

Mingi ignores him and continues to sloppily lick all over.

*****

_“Don’t project your insecurities on me.”_

_“So you think I’m handsome? I am enough?”_

_“Mingi, you’re the most stunning human being on earth in my eyes.” Yunho looks up at the ceiling, the lights of the practice room not quite blinding but not quite forgiving either. He’s tired to the bone and at this point half-delirious, doesn’t know how long he’s been splayed on the floor watching Mingi go over and over the routine. “So much more than what the world or I deserve._ And, _I also think you can do this. You’re an amazing, crazy-good dancer. Whatever unnecessary comparisons you’re making up in your mind – stop,” like always, reassuring Mingi comes out as easy as breathing. “Just focus on the moves, let your body flow._ Please. _Everyone will get worried for real if we come home late_ five _nights in a row.”_

_“No one asked_ you _to stay.”_

_Yunho just sighs and closes his eyes._ Inhale, exhale... _Only to open them again to Mingi’s tousled hair and beaming smile. Yunho loves that smile. The warm glow his happiness gives – he’s a ray of fucking sunshine. Even when he’s being bitchy._

_“You’re just babbling.” Mingi toys with Yunho’s hair, ruffles it between his fingers, smooths it back down - then flicks his forehead._

_“I’m exhausted. How can you keep going?” Yunho grabs Mingi’s wrist and kisses the back of his hand. “How can you smile at me like that?”_

_“If I pass out you’re gonna have to carry me.”_

*****

Yunho tightens his hold on Mingi and rolls them over. He drags their bodies down, sheets in tow, and braces himself over Mingi, _searching_. His hands are splayed on either side of Mingi’s head, boxing him in; Yunho’s chest heaves. Mingi looks up at him with those beady eyes, the ones that make Yunho’s knees unsteady. His curls are a sweaty mop atop his head, his skin tinged a rosy pink. Mingi turns his head and places a timid kiss on Yunho’s forearm; he takes Yunho’s hand, bravely presses the palm over his heart – it beats wildly.

“You can’t leave me.”

Yunho’s heart somersaults, flip-flops in his chest.

*****

_“I don’t want anyone else,”_

_“Okay. But we’re gonna get caught.”_

_“Mmmh,”_

_“San is coming any time now, you know he—”_

_“You know the power you have over me?”_

_“Yunho!” Mingi has to raise his voice._

_“What?” Yunho wraps his arms around Mingi, swaddling him. His body warm and soft, their breaths in unison._

_“Don’t do this to me, you know I’m weak.” Mingi goes back to mumbling, mouth pressed to Yunho’s ear. He could feel Yunho’s chest rising and falling against his own. “But I’m serious. It’s you who’s always saying—”_

There it is. _The creaking of a door._

_“Shit.”_

_“I fucking told you, oh my God...”_

_“I thought he would stay practicing, fuck—” Yunho jumps out of bed and seizes his sweatpants, wrenching them on as Mingi just stares at him. “Come on, get dressed.”_

_“This is stupid.”_

_“Mingi_ please— _”_

_“You really think they_ all _don’t know about it by now?”_

_“Mingi I’m begging— This is_ not _the moment."_

_Yunho snatches Mingi’s boxers off the floor, kneeling down to slide them on Mingi. “You were just—” Mingi takes a deep breath, then releases it slowly and carefully. “So much for the power_ I _have over you.”_

_“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry, I don’t want—” Yunho tries to reach out for Mingi’s hands, but Mingi shoves him away._

_“I get it.”_

*****

Yunho’s arms fold as he buries his head in the tiny space between Mingi’s neck and shoulder. His hips begin to thrust earnestly as Mingi immediately wraps his legs around Yunho’s middle, and his arms in a loop around his neck. Mingi turns his head; his heavy gaze rests on Yunho’s face. Mingi watches him work both of them over with his hard cock, his eyes barely blinking. Yunho ignores him and continues to piston his hips. Mingi burrows closer and murmurs against Yunho’s mouth,

“I need more.”

Yunho withdraws, angles his hips – drives back in; Mingi lets out a whimper, Yunho sees him roll his eyes to the back of his head.

*****

_“You’re sulking,” Mingi speaks between kisses that leave Yunho reeling and barely listening to his words. “What’s wrong?” He pulls back a little to look him in the eye, awaiting an answer._

_Yunho runs his fingers down Mingi’s spine. “You only come to me for one thing.”_

_“Mmm,” a thoughtful hum rumbles from Mingi’s throat, then he’s on Yunho’s mouth again, sucking on his lower lip. “Next time try to complain_ before _the deed is done.”_

_“Come on,”_

_“I also ask you to come to the sauna with me.”_

_“Which I do. You don’t like playing games with me.”_

_“But I suck at most games,” Mingi pouts._

_“We could find something else.”_

_“And it wouldn’t be as a good stress reliever.” A crease appears between Yunho’s brows; Mingi attempts to smoothen it out with a fingertip. “You know our time off is limited.”_

_“And we’re limiting it to this.”_

_“Again, you express your concerns at very convenient times.” Mingi repeats himself and smiles against Yunho’s chest, looking up at him for a second before ducking down further to drag his mouth across Yunho’s skin._

_Yunho can’t do much other than settle into a strange, trance-like complacency._

*****

Mingi’s moans are muffled, _somewhat_ , by their joined mouths, though they pulsate through Yunho’s whole body, passing through like a warm ocean wave. Skin slaps against skin in the quiet of the room, merciless: the sound of their bodies coming into contact _over and over_ again. Mingi’s coiled into a tight ball, clinging to Yunho’s shoulders, body pumped full of endorphins.

Yunho’s thighs begin to ache, an exquisite pain that soaks right into his bones. He knows it’s only a matter of time.

“Fuck, I can’t—” Mingi shouts as Yunho picks up the pace, squirming in his hold; his body jerks away from the onslaught, his hands go down to press on his own cock to chase his release.

“Shh. You can,” Yunho soothes. He cups Mingi’s face, and doesn’t let up – fucks him through it until Mingi’s body undulates and bucks off the bed, coming in spurts. Mingi tightens their tangled limbs as Yunho empties himself soon after; his body boneless as he slumps into Mingi’s sticky embrace.

*****

_Yunho’s heart thaws in his chest as he unbuckles Mingi’s worn belt. He slips the strap of leather out, letting it drop. The metal buckle clanks against the floor. He pops the button of Mingi’s jeans; the zipper comes next. He slides it down, opening up the fabric._

_Mingi’s splayed out beneath him, nerves frayed. Yunho dips his head, pressing a kiss below his belly button, where the skin’s soft and thick._

_Mingi raises his hips as Yunho pulls his jeans. Down his thighs, past his knees –_ all the way off.

_His boxers are skin-tight, wrapped around his thighs, twined with muscle. Yunho’s open palms rove over the smooth skin before him._

_Yunho curls his fingers underneath the elastic and tugs. Mingi’s body quivers beneath Yunho’s own; his heart’s pounding against his ribcage, pulse pressed outward – Yunho can_ feel _it. He pulls back._

_“Hey, hey” he whispers, voice soft and sweet as he rakes his fingers through Mingi’s hair._

_Mingi lifts his head and presses his lips to the corner of Yunho’s mouth. “You’re so quiet,” he murmurs. His breath comes in heaves, mouth latched to Yunho’s cheek, “Why’re you so quiet?”_

_Mingi had a point: Yunho was constantly running his mouth. But not now. He’s fraught, and_ desperate.

_Mingi pulls back and studies Yunho’s face; he lifts a hand and gently scratches at Yunho’s jaw. Yunho sighs at his tender touch._

_The dim light of his lamp brightens Mingi’s eyes as they dart back and forth between Yunho’s. He’s a bundle of nerves, Yunho can tell. His hair’s a mess, gelled curls coming undone and falling across his temple; the skin of his cheeks flushed rosy pink, lips raw._

_He cradles Mingi’s face between his palms, the skin of his cheeks baby soft. “You know, we could just—”_

_Mingi shakes his head and lies back down, hauling Yunho with him, “No, we can’t. Finish what you started.”_

_Yunho drags his lips across Mingi’s forehead,_ “You _started this.” He slides down Mingi’s body and pulls at his briefs once more, slow and careful, down and off._

*****

“Good?”

“So good,” Mingi slurs, voice gone raw. His eyes are still dark. “You know what else is _so_ good?”

“What?” Yunho asks, mind still hazy.

Mingi lifts his head, nosing down Yunho’s hairline to the outline of his ear. He presses his mouth into the tiny hollow space, whispering “Your _dick_.”

Yunho presses the seam of his lips together to keep from laughing out loud. Mingi’s loopy and disoriented. His heavy eyelids a fraction too slow to blink, his irises too stationary. His brain suffering a short-circuit.

“Yeah?” Yunho says, eyes twinkling as he humors him.

“ _Yeah..._ ” Mingi hums back. His eyes flicker around, drinking in Yunho’s face, lips forming a lazy grin, “You’re so _good—_ ” he purrs.

Yunho’s chest starts to rumble, face muscles growing tight. He loses the fight as he tucks his face beneath Mingi’s chin, unrestrained mirth spluttering from his mouth.

“You and your _big_ dick,” Mingi continues; his slow, languid stream of consciousness still flowing. Still _completely_ out of it. “Mine’s big too, y’know— And you take such _good_ care of it.” He giggles.

Then, he proceeds to _chomp_ on Yunho’s right earlobe.

“FUCK—”

*****

_Mingi’s the one who closes the space between them - sudden courage gained probably from pretending to be drunk all night. Since Seonghwa and Hongjoong decided to not be the responsible parents for one night, it was all on_ hyung _and_ 99-line leader _Yunho to take care of his bandmates - the chosen babysitter for the drinking party. He’s been keeping tabs on everyone and every glass. Yunho gets to see Jongho relax and let go for once, Wooyoung bounce on Jongho’s lap, Yeosang cling on to everyone like he’s a baby kangaroo, Mingi struggle to even finish his second glass yet still act like a clown, as another bottle of wine makes the rounds. He’s a terrible actor. Yunho gets to see Mingi approach him and extend a hand, which Yunho takes, which takes him to Mingi’s room._

 _Mingi’s the one who closes the space between them, as they sit on Mingi’s bed, and Yunho tastes red wine on Mingi’s lips. His head swims. It isn’t a_ great _kiss by any means, it’s clumsy and tentative and feels too chaste for all the anticipation Yunho had built up in his mind since—he pushes that thought away quickly. His hands in his lap like a clueless schoolboy, matching Mingi’s awkward grip on his shoulder. Aren’t some kisses supposed to be like that? Somehow he needs so much more than that. But—it still works for them, it still does it for Yunho. He’s left smiling against Mingi’s lips and he goes in for another peck, and another, and one more until Mingi pulls back giggling._

_“You have to go back.”_

_“Yeah,” Yunho brushes his fingers across his lips, “You’re not coming?” Then he runs his tongue over them._

_Mingi wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m good.”_

_“I know you’re not drunk.”_

_“Good.”_

*****

They lie together on Yunho’s hotel bed and Mingi hasn’t allowed an inch between them.

“You’re different,” he tells Yunho, climbing on top of him. Yunho rolls over onto his back to accommodate the shift of their bodies.

“And you’re heavy.”

Mingi’s eyes bore into him and Yunho’s skin is suddenly on fire, his brain fizzles – despite what they’ve spent the last hour doing.

“You still love me?” Mingi asks, eyes softening.

Yunho averts his eyes, feels them grow hot, feels his entire being _burst_ with unadulterated affection. He gathers Mingi’s hands in his own, “Let’s not talk about that.”

“I know you do.” Mingi replies, covers Yunho’s mouth with his own. “I mean it. When I say I—”

“Shut up.”

“You know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¹so yunho refuses to talk about feelings, and mingi is super high-maintenance, and they fight, but they make up bc they're weak a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶x̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶, but still it's complicated™, buT they're trying??  
> present is the same moment ↓ - _past_ are different snippets ↑
> 
> ²i wanna write more yungi porn but i can't decide between power bottom or pillow princess mingi, also been thinkin a lot bout service top yunho
> 
> ³/special thanks to that 38 min yungi compilation on yt/


End file.
